Dharak
Dharak is a four-legged dragon Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius, the main villain in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the exclusive partner of the Twelve Orders' Emperor Barodius. He is from the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the most powerful biological makeup of the Ancient Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents. Only Emperor Barodious can bring out the best of his abilities. His main Battle Gear is AirKor. Personality Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors his rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak cannot be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios's, having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He was combined with Battle Gear, AirKor. He was able to defeat many Bakugan at once. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, he only appeared for few seconds, talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, he appears by Barodius' side again, noting that the brawlers that the Gundalians took weren't bad brawlers. His voice also deepened in this episode. In episode 11, he appears once again, talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. His voice appears to have changed once again. In episode 14, he appears to help the Gundalians destroy the Neathean's second Shield and for the first time became Dharak Colossus. He also first met with Drago, calling him a "worthless lizard". When they both get closed to each other, a bright light appeared, and Gundalians were sent back to Gundalia. In episode 21, he battled against Sabator and killed him and Nurzak with the help of AirKor. In episode 23, he attacks Dan after defeating Ren and Sid. When Dan tries to convince Ren to switch sides he tells Dan that his efforts to turn Ren are useless. In episode 24, he became Dharak Colossus to permanently destroy the restored second shield. He ends up facing Drago and makes short work of him, and punctures a hole in the second shield. But before he can continue, Ren switches sides and attacks Dharak. In episode 25, he, detaches from his Colossus parts and then attached to AirKor combats Ren and Linehalt. He won the first round but lost the second, due to the forbidden power that Linehalt unleashed. ;Ability Cards * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Darkness Glow: * Westwall Shield: * Exodus Waver: * High Stood Waver: * Darkness Waver Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier, and Phosphos, Dharak can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gear. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do thus, you pull down its wings and tail. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, one that comes with the BakuClip, and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, 690 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in five variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad, 670 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Pack, and 790 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Aquos version comes with 720 Gs in Bakutriad and Bakuboost. It is also available with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack. A BakuBlue is 870 Gs for Aquos only at Walmart It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. Trivia * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns, but its anime version has purple horns. * Dharak's voice seems to change every new episode so far. * He is very confident of being the most powerful Bakugan, just like Helios, Hydranoid and Naga. * He seems to be polite to Emperor Barodius as shown in episode 14 by saying that "I will give it everything I have got" when Barodius told him to destroy the Second Neathian Shield. * Strangely, he first appeared as Dharak Colossus. * As Dharak Colossus, it seems to have the same abilities as its normal form, except about 5 times stronger. * Amazingly Dharak can open in mid air without landing on the gate card unlike Drago or any other bakugan.(Except for Ventus) Gallery Anime dharakmodeballclosed.png|Dharak in Sphere Mode (closed) dharakballformopened.png|Dharak in Sphere Mode (opened) dharakmode.png|Dharak in real mode. dharakairokballmodeclosed.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor in Sphere Mode (closed) Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|Dharak combined with AirKor in Sphere Mode (open) dharakairkorreal.png|Dharak with AirKor in real mode. evilblow.png|Dharak using ability Evil Blow. waver.png|Dharak using ability Darkness Waiver. tunder.png|Dharak using ability Thunder Probe. dharakunknownabi.png|Dharak using an unknown ability dharak2.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor using ability AirKor Zayin. dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow. dharak2.png dharak.PNG dharabakuganform.png 12ordersbakugans.png|All the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders, Dharak is in the center dharakvsdrago.png|Dharak versus Lumino Dragonoid dharak1.PNG|Dharak at Bakugan War on a video that Proffesor Clay has received from unknown source gundalzvideo.gif Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.26.14 AM.png|Dharak Colossus with Airkor in Sphere mode Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.26.43 AM.png|Dharak Colossus with Airkor in real mode File:dharakx.jpg dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor in Bakugan form Game File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|Translucent Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|A BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Stealth BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak File:doubledharak.jpg|Evil Twin Pack Dharak File:!BtWU2YgCWk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvslWicNyBL7n8L,1ig~~ 3.JPG.jpeg Dharak.JPG|Aquos Dharak|link=Dharak Darkusdharakapexeondualpack.png Aquosdharakbreezakdualpack.png 140CA9BF69F.jpg Dharak aquos bluegold.jpg bakubluedh.jpg|Bakublue Aquos Dharak Bakugan Dimensions File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak Stealth BakuGranite Dharak.JPG|BakuGranite Dharak Subterra Dharak.JPG|Subterra Dharak File:Blog3-collection5.jpg|Dharak dharak in battle.jpg|Haos Stealth Dharak VS Darkus Strikeflier stealth dharak.jpg|A haos stealth dharak evil twin dharak.png|Good Twin Dharak Ventus dharak.png|Ventus Dharak darkus dharak.png|Darkus Dharak File:SubterradharakBD.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus File:Rec VS BP 2.JPG Dharak on BD.JPG|Aquos Dharak on Bakugan Dimentions |link=Dharak Others Team25.jpg File:bgi-dharak.png|Dharak IM icon Dharak hero.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders